The present invention relates to a dogging device for a latch assembly and, more particularly, to a dogging device for a latch assembly for a panic exit door.
A panic exit door or a frequently opened/closed door generally includes a latch assembly having a latch bolt and a dogging device for locking the latch bolt in a retracted position to allow convenient access/exit through the door. U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,765 discloses a dogging device including a dogging adapter having a cylindrical body with an axial opening through which a dogging plate extends. The dogging hook is engaged with the dogging adapter and pivotable about an axis between a first position engaging a latching and unlatching control rod of the latch assembly and a second position not engaging the latching and unlatching control rod. An operator is coaxial with the dogging hook axis and engages with the dogging adaptor. A biasing spring biases the dogging hook in either of the first or second positions. A U-shaped spring clip axially retains the dogging adapter, the operator, and the dogging hook. The operator is a hex shaft or a locking cylinder one of which can be driven by a hex Allen wrench or a key. Such a dogging device allows easy field conversion from hex dogging to cylinder dogging. During the field conversion, an endcap and a coverplate of the latch assembly are first removed, and the hex shaft is pulled straight out. The cylinder adapter is then pressed over the U-shaped spring clip. The endcap is replaced along with a coverplate having a locking and unlocking device installed in the coverplate. However, several detaching procedures are still required for replacement, and it is still possible to assemble the dogging device incorrectly and, thus, renders the dogging device inoperable. Furthermore, such a dogging device is too complicated and expensive.
A need exists for a simple dogging device that can be operated by a toot or a key without the need of replacement elements.